Acidents
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Three short story beginings about an acident prone Bam Margera that never really went any where.
1. Part one: Skateboarding Stunt

Part one: Skateboarding Stunt

His eyes fluttered, as they remained closed. Nearby machines beeped, and people around him were talking. But he heard none of it for he was far away in his own unconscious world. Even if he had heard it, it wouldn't have made much sense to him.

"Ok clamp it there."  
"Let's pull it out."  
"Easy, easy. It's close to his stomach."  
"That's in there deeper than we thought."  
"Nurse, suction hose please. There's a lot of blood."

The large piece of metal was pulled out and placed in a pan of water.

"Ok… there we go. It's out."  
"Wow. How he managed to get it stuck that far without damaging his stomach is beyond me."  
"Let's start getting him closed up."

Bam looked straight forward and concentrated. He placed one foot on the board and prepared to skate while the others watched from behind.

"You ready Bam?"  
"Yeah. Of course I'm ready."  
"There's no way that he'll make this one." One of the guys whispered.  
"I heard that! Don't jinx me."  
"Why are you trying this Bam? It's not like any one challenged you to it."  
"I challenged myself. Now shut up and let me do this."

He started gaining speed on his skateboard and approached the ramp. The board hit the ramp and he and the board took to the air. He lost his footing on the board, and it flew away from him. Suddenly everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He looked down toward the spiked metal fence just feet below him. The spikes were moving closer and closer to him. His eyes closed and then he felt time speed up again. The landing was hard and very intense. He opened his eyes again and all he could see was the road on the other side of the fence. He looked behind him as best as he could and saw his feet hanging above the grass.

_I landed didn't I? If I landed then why is the ground so far away from me? Wait… what did I land on?_

The pain in his stomach blurred his vision and he finally realized where he was lying. The other guys rushed up to him, shouting things that jumbled together.

"Oh God. Oh God." He didn't want to look down at the fence.  
"Bam are you ok? Can you get down?"

He recognized the voice but he didn't want to try to look at him. He then heard someone else gasp in shock.

"What? What is it?" He cringed from the torturous pain. "Never mind I think I know."  
"Bam we have to get you down."

Someone grabbed Bam's legs from behind and two more guys placed their hands around Bam's chest and shoulders.

"Ok let's lift him slowly."

They started to lift Bam up off of the spike.

"No! Leave me here! Leave me here!" Bam screamed.  
"But we have to get you down."  
"Please just don't touch me. Leave me here, please." Bam sniveled and turned his head down.  
"Are you crying?"  
"Dude. It hurts so fucking much!" The tears ran down his paled cheeks. All he could do was stare at whatever was in front of him through the tears and pain until the ambulance arrived.

A man in a navy blue uniform stood in front of him while two or three others worked on getting him down.

"You're going to be fine. Just focus on me. Don't worry about what they're doing. Ok?"  
"Ok."

He couldn't help wanting to look behind him once he felt someone grab his legs.

"No, no, no. Look at me."  
"We're going to have to cut him off."  
"Cut me off? But…"  
"Shhh… don't worry about what they're doing. Just focus on me. You'll be down in a minute."  
"Ok." He sniffed as the tears continued to fall.

The sound of the saw cutting through the metal made him remember about the pain in his stomach. He screamed and moaned for a moment, taking his focus off of the man in front of him. The paramedic grabbed Bam by the hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Please keep focusing on me. Just squeeze my hands, and focus on my face. It will be over soon."

The sawing stopped and Bam was picked up. He was then placed on a stretcher that was flat to the ground. His friends stood back in horror the whole time the paramedics were getting him down, but they were really shocked to see him lying on the stretcher. The front of his shirt near his stomach was soaked with blood and ripped. Sticking out of his stomach through the shirt was a sawed off piece of metal: one of the spikes from the top of the fence. A sheet was wrapped around Bam, covering up the bloody mess, and then Bam and the stretcher were pushed into the back of the ambulance. Left on the fence where Bam had landed were streaks of blood.

Bam slowly opened his eyes and gazed wearily around the room. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but once they did he caught sight of a familiar face looking back at him.

"Jenn." He said with a sleepy smile.  
"Glad to see that you're awake."  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Not very long. Just got out of surgery a half an hour ago." She smoothed his hair back and smiled sympathetically. "So how are you feeling?"  
"My stomach hurts."  
"Well I sure hope so. You did just have a big piece of pointed metal removed from it."  
Bam cracked a smile. "That's true. I guess I'll feel better once the morphine kicks in. If I start getting loopy or fall back asleep, please excuse me."

They talked for a while, even though not much of what Bam said made sense due to the painkillers. He laughed and looked at her. Then he placed his hand on the side of Jenn's face, patting it.

"Hey… you're pretty." He laughed  
"Ok Bam. Looks like they gave you a big, big dose of painkillers. Bam?" She looked at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.

She stood up and kissed him on the forehead. Walking out of the room she saw Bam's parents.

"We just got here. How is he?" Phil asked.  
"He's fine, but he just fell asleep."  
"Was he talking to you?' Asked April.  
"Yeah. It's funny; the last most intelligible thing he said to me was 'If I start getting loopy or fall asleep again, please excuse me.' Then he got all loopy and fell asleep."  
They laughed.  
"Well at least we know he'll be all right." Said April.


	2. Part two: Rental Car

Part two: Rental Car

"Would you like to pay extra for the insurance?" The lady at the counter asked.  
"Uh… no thanks. Don't think I'll be needing it."

Bam smiled and picked up the keys to his rental car. He walked out to the parking lot where someone was waiting with the car for him. Bam was going to be in California for a couple days to do a skate demo, and he couldn't have picked a better time to do it. As he drove down the road, he couldn't help thinking what a beautiful day it was. He took his eyes off the road for a second, almost missing the kids who were trying to chase after their ball that rolled across the street. He had to slam on the breaks and allow the kids to get their ball.

Once he started driving again, his mind began to wander. He almost didn't realize that another driver, coming from the opposite direction, was half way in his lane. He had to swerve in order to avoid getting hit. His car went off the road and rolled a couple times before landing upside down.

Everything was black. He couldn't move. There wasn't a part on his body that didn't seem to be throbbing of pain. Even his eyelids hurt when he blinked. He couldn't tell if he was able to move or open his eyes. There was something running down his skin that he didn't recognize at the moment.

_What is that piercing my arms? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Am I breathing?_ He couldn't think except about those questions tumbling through his head on to p of the throbbing pain.

All kinds of sounds were surrounding him, so many that he couldn't figure out all of the sources. He was pretty sure some of the sounds were voices, but he had no idea whose voices they were, or what they were saying. Then he started to hear what sounded like someone screaming.

_What's going on? Why is it so loud? Who is that screaming? Wait is that a person? What's that sound? Why can't I see? Oh no I'm blind! Why won't this pain go away?_

The screaming Bam heard was actually someone sawing the passenger side door off. Finally the door was removed and the paramedic was able to crawl inside the car.

"Son? Son can you hear me?" He placed a hand on Bam's shoulder. "Listen you're going to be ok. We just have to get you out of the car. Do you hear me?"

Bam's eyes opened slowly and stared straight ahead. The overwhelming pain made it impossible for his eyes to focus on anything. His eyes rolled down to his body. There were red streaks running down his arms and hands. Something round and hard had him pined back. He tried to turn his head toward the person who was talking to him, but his head wouldn't move.

The paramedic unbuckled Bam's seatbelt. If Bam weren't pinned by the steering wheel he would have fallen out of the seat right then. There was a lot of broken glass surrounding him from the front and left side of him. Some slivers of the glass had lodged itself into Bam's arms when the window next to him and part of the windshield shattered.

"Can you move at all?"

Bam just closed and opened his eyes. He was disparately trying to breathe through the pain. His chest struggled to rise and fall a few times before everything went black again.

"Phil and April Margera?" The doctor asked while looking up from his charts.

They stood up together.

"Yes that's us." Phil stated.  
"How is he?"  
"Your son has suffered a collapsed lung, crushed pelvis, as well as many lesions on his arms, hands and even on is face, as well as some minor spinal damage. We haven't done a complete scan yet, but it's possible there is some brain damage.  
"Brain damage?" April gasped.  
"Now it's not definite, but possible. And the chances are that what damage might be there, may be reversible." The doctor continued.  
"Can we see him?"  
"He's stable right now but make sure you keep him talking.

The doctor led them down the hall to Bam's room. They cautiously approached the body lying in the bed. Bam cracked his eyes open, trying to focus on the blurred blobs standing next to him.

"Bam."  
"A-April?" He croaked  
"Yes Bam it's me."  
"Good. Then that big blur must be Phil."  
Phil chuckled. "Yeah that's me. Not seeing all too well, are you?"  
"Among other things. H…how did you guys get here?"  
"As soon as we got the news of your accident, we immediately got on a plain and flew out here."  
"Oh. I'm glad that you did." He paused. "Probably going to be here for a while."  
"From the looks of it. Do you remember anything that happened?"  
"Not about the accident itself. But I do remember this one thing. I feel so stupid because of it too."  
"What's that?"  
"When I was renting the car, the lady asked if I wanted to pay extra for the insurance. I said no because I wasn't going to have the car very long. And the next thing I know I'm waking up here. I feel like an idiot."  
"Well Bam, you know the insurance wasn't going to present the accident. Besides you have more important things to worry about."  
"Yeah I guess so. But I can't help feeling stupid over it."


	3. Part three: The Loop

Part three: The Loop

It was during the filming for an episode of Jackass. Tony hawk and Matt Hoffman were going to attempt the loop. As everyone else stood back and watched, Bam was amazed. He decided that he was going to try the loop as well.

"I am seriously going to die right now." He said into the camera as he stood on top of the ramp. "I'm seriously gonna try to land this."

Everyone else stood back and watched as Bam went down the ramp. He made it partway through the loop and fell onto the pad. When he stood up he was hurt and disappointed, and determined to try again. Tony came up to him to give him some pointers.

"Just ride it as one track, like a roller coaster. You won't really know when you're upside down."  
"Ok."

Bam stood on top of the ramp with his board and held his breath. He closed his eyes, trying to picture himself landing the loop like Tony and Matt did. Opening his eyes he stood on his skateboard and dropped down onto the ramp. Somehow he just knew that he wasn't going to make it. He landed hard on the pad and sat up as best as he could.

"What's your name and what are we watchin'?" Someone from behind the camera asked.  
"Give me a minute." Bam laughed.

He stood up and grabbed his board. He was going to try again, and he was going to nail it.

"No Bam you're done." Someone else said, stopping him from going to the ramp. "You're just going to get hurt."  
"Fine." Bam dropped his board. "I'll just try again tomorrow."

The next day the guys went back to the loop. Bam was going to try again. The cameraman was ready to capture it, and of course there was someone ready to push the pad into place for Bam to land on. Bam stood on top of the ramp with his board. The anxiety was growing inside of him as he stared out at the loop. It seemed to be taunting him. He took a deep breath and remembered what Tony had told him the day before.

"Just ride it like a roller coaster." He said to himself. "I can do this. I can do this."

The wheels of his skateboard seemed motioned as he rolled down the ramp. It was such a great rush that he almost didn't want the moment to end. He could feel the wind blow past him as he rolled halfway up the loop. His skateboard went out from under him and he saw the pad being pushed into place as he came crashing down. His body missed the pad completely and he landed hard and flat on his chest. The pad wasn't put in place at the right time, and had been pushed over Bam's arm. Even though it was a large cushion, the pad was still quite heavy.

When Bam landed he had the wind knocked out of him. It took him a minute to realize what had happened. He turned his head as best as he could to look at his arm that was beneath the pad. The other guys rushed up to him to check him out. When they asked him if he was all right, all Bam could do was groan.

"I can't move." He finally managed to say.  
"It's ok Bam just lie still."

The pad was moved off of Bam's arm, and someone took Bam's helmet off for him. Just by looking at Bam's arm, they could tell that it was broken. Bam tried t lift himself up with his good arm, but someone held him down.

"No Bam don't try to move until the ambulance gets here."  
"Ambulance?"  
"Just try to stay calm and DON'T MOVE. Got that?"  
"Yeah but…"

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain. He felt like he wanted to cry but he couldn't produce any tears. The whole time he kept his eyes closed tight and listened to everything that was going on around him. At one point, someone he didn't recognize started fussing with him: poking and prodding at his arm and whatnot.

"You're arm is definitely broken." He heard him say. "Not only that but your shoulder is dislocated. Hold on and we're going to try to flip you over onto your back."

He was picked up and gently placed on is back, but he wasn't in the same spot as before. He felt something go around his neck.

"That's only a neck brace, Bam. Just to hold your neck in place as we transport you. We need to keep your spine straight."  
"But I didn't land on my back. I…"  
"We know. It's just a precaution."

Bam opened his eyes and watched the sky roll by overhead as he was pushed on the stretcher. It was such an odd feeling, not being able to move, but watching everything about him move instead.

It was the first full day Bam got to spend at home since his failed attempt at the loop. He was miserable, having to spend much of his day in bed. The doctor told him that, because of the broken ribs he'd suffered, he had to limit his movement. The most he was able to be up and about was when he had to go to the bathroom.

As if dealing with the broken ribs wasn't bad enough, he also had to endure a broken arm and wearing a neck brace for a week. He didn't even want to look at a skateboard at first, which made him even more miserable than he was.


End file.
